Nobody's Fault But Mine
by Magic's My Muse
Summary: Alex was just a normal human girl with her head in the clouds...in 1674. Now it's the 21st century and Alex isn't so human anymore. When she meets the Winchester brothers, Can she keep her secret or will she be found out? Dean/OC but it can be changed
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, even though i have been reading it for almost two years. If I have any grammar, spelling or plot mistakes please tell me and i will definately try not to make them again. Flames are welcome as long as they offer _constructive_ critism, not just things like "Your story totally sucks!". If it does then please tell me how to improve.**

**Please review or i might be forced to find out where you live and force you to (i'm kidding...maybe?).**

**Onward readers!**

* * *

Prologue

I should have known it would end like this.

If i hadn't ran away then maybe i wouldn't of been found by them. But to be honest it was kind of my fault; i shouldn't have crossed them anyway, i should have just kept my head down. Unfortunately i grew to attached to the life i had just recently acquired and i had deluded myself into thinking that i was safe. That i was in the last place they would look. I mean, who would think that people of my kind would hang around with hunters?Yet, I grew to complacent and i formed actual _bonds_ with them.

I fell in love with one of them.

But i couldn't think of that right now. Not when i was having the drink of life forced down my throat in an attempt to sway me from my chosen path. I could see their eyes glinting furiosly in the dark as i made futile efforts not to swallow.

_Stop it! Don't give them what they want, not after all your hard work!_

But i could feel myself giving in, could feel it slip down my throat giving the most pleasurable feeling i would ever experience in all my years of living. I felt my eyes grew red as i surrendered to my animalistic urges.

After that moment it all grew darker and darker in my mind


	2. Born To Be Wild

**Hello Readers, this is chapter two and it's my longest so far. Again Please review, it makes my day, seriously**

**Disclaimer - I forgot to do this last time, sorry! I do not own Supernatural, only my OC Alex.**

* * *

Born To Be Wild

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

I couldn't help looking over my shoulder, as the feeling of unease swept over me. I've only felt that once before and that was when I almost got one hell of a haircut from a guy, who at first seemed like just a vigilante with a machete. That was my mistake. The man was my enemy, my food and an annoyance, all at once. He was John Winchester. He was also the reason I had to keep checking behind me every time I so much as stepped outside.

Yet I didn't know why the air felt so foreboding as I climbed out of my car. It didn't make sense that someone like Winchester would come to Richardson, Texas, since I had checked all the newspapers to make sure that there was no reason for anyone like him to come except the small fact that I had decided to come here, but I doubt that those people would come all the way here before I had done something.

They simply wouldn't.

Deciding to take my mind off the thoroughly depressing topic, I spotted a small record store and realised that I wasn't up to date with the latest centuries music therefore now would be a good to accumulate back into the "scene".

Upon entering the store I noticed that I was actually quite empty (something that I found odd until I remembered that apparently people downloaded nowadays), in fact there was only the employees, a few random buyers and one rather large woman trying to decide whether she wanted to buy _Queen_ or _the Spice Girls._ One thing did catch my interest, and it was a pair at the checkout desk talking to one of the employees.

The taller of the two was over six foot with long brown hair that fell just under his ears. His eyes seemed to be green with, under closer inspection, a slight brown tinge to them. He was wearing a grey coat with some sort of red chequered over shirt and a white tee underneath. Despite his outward appearance he seemed to have a calm air about and acted like he actually cared about what he was saying.

The other man was shorter, coming to barely six foot. Which wasn't bad, but it still made him like a bit of a midget when compared to his Sasquatch of a partner - Though he seemed to make up for it with his handsomeness. With short brown, going on blonde, hair and vibrant green eyes, he seemed to have a ruggedness that the former lacked. The fact that he was wearing what looked like an old leather jacket only added to the effect, which he himself seemed to know. And used. From what I could see he defiantly had a womanizer air about him; wanting nothing more than a one night stand than full time commitment.

As though feeling my eyes, the latter turned around and scanned the room trying to find the force. When he spotted me his scan paused and he seemed to twitch one eye at me, and then continued his search before turning around to continue the conversation.

Now that I was intrigued, I started to listen in because although I was at the other end of the store, my hearing was still crystal clear. _Damn!_ I thought as I realised I had missed a fair amount of information because I had been too busy rudely ogling at them to even try to focus on the words being exchanged. But me being me, I decided to just listen to what I could.

"-attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl who goes inside", the employee (Whose name, according to his nametag, was Craig) explained to the two men.

The shorter of the two then asked, "But where'd you hear all this?"

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've gotta realize I didn't believe this for a second", Craig answered. _Didn't believe what? _I wanted to ask, hopelessly lost on the topic of conversation.

"But now you do?" The Sasquatch one questioned.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" If I couldn't basically smell the lie off him, then I might have been inclined to believe him. The two men exchanged a look, thanked him and then took their leave.

****

_Well that was weird, _I couldn't help thinking as I exited the store soon after hearing the discussion. More importantly who were those guys? They didn't seem to have been there just to hear some weird ghost story, so the big question was; why _were _they there?

The only reason I could of was extremely unlikely, but after seeing the men's interest and my earlier feeling of unease I could come up with only one conclusion for what they are. As much as I hated it, I simply couldn't deny what I had seen in action moments ago.

Hunters

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, Readers!**

**I'm going to post the next chapter soon, but i really need you to review because I need your thoughts on what Supernatural creature Alex should be.**

**Please Review and tell me!**


	4. Hell House Part One

**Hello reader, thank to everyone that responded to my AN. Before you read this chapter I need to tell you that even though they don't in Supernatural, i'm making It so that Alex's kind can "glamour" people. If you have any problems with this please message me and I'll either take it out or I won't mention it alot.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Alex.**

**Onward!**

* * *

Hell House Part One

_Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Shit! _Was all I could think as I got into my car, my movements were mechanical as I gunned the ignition and started down the street.

I knew I had to leave quickly, so as not to alert them of my presence. _But what if that's why they're here?_ The annoying voice in the back of my head asked. I'll just have to get them of my trail...somehow. Jeez, what was I thinking? They were _Hunters_ for God's sake; of course I wouldn't be able to throw them of my trail. That conclusion forced me to realise that there was only one course of action in this situation – I would have to kill them. It was thing only thing left to do, as much as I didn't want to.

I started to plan; I would have to lure them to someplace secluded, then I would do the deed. The short one was be easy enough to get, if I was right about the womanizing personality, it was the Sasquatch I was worried about. He seemed too smart to fall something as simple as seduction (if you could call it simple) and there was something I saw deep inside of him that told me he wouldn't fold even if I attempted to "glamour" him. That unsettled me. But maybe if I got to one then the other would soon follow, thus leading him to me and then I would tie him up, make him watch as I killed the other one and then I would-

_WAIT!_

The thought struck me so hard that I almost lost control of the steering wheel. _The questions, _my mind shouted at me, effectively drawing me from my sadistic fantasy. Maybe they had only found a hunt, maybe they weren't after _me _maybe they were after something else. Now it made perfect sense; why they were asking that boy all those questions, why they seemed to be really interested in the story he had to tell, why they kept exchanging looks, everything!

If they were here for a hunt then I could get out of town, but first I had to be sure. Circumstantial evidence meant nothing, not when you were on the run. There was still a small chance they were here for me, which means I would have to follow them. Luckily for me; soon after they had left the store, I had questioned the boy about what they had been asking. He had said something about a "Hell House", which to me sounded like a load of crap but whatever. People these days what next? Satan Shack?

I stopped the car and reached into the back seat. Turning my laptop on, I had to wait for it to hook up to the nearest WI-FI, then when it finally did I had to go through the agonizing waiting time for it to load the homepage. I really had to get a new one someday, if I was a alive.

After I googled _Hell House_, I came up with some website called _hellhoundslair (dot) com. _If you're thinking it sounds like it's streaming live from mum's basement, you're probably right. Luckily I managed to find what I was looking for, and it basically described everything that the boy from the store had said. A man named Mordechai had strung up his daughter in a "mercy killing" and now he was apparently stringing up any other girl that entered. The website said that the house was around here, so I decided that if the Hunters were hunting this ghost then that was where they would be. Now I just had to make sure I wasn't seen. Easy.

Right?

* * *

When I got there though, the hunters were already inside which meant that I couldn't go in. So now I was outside behind a tree like some common stalker, which in reality that's what I most likely looked like. Thankfully no one else was outside with me, so no one would ever find out about this embarrassing scene. Inside, however, I heard the distinctive sounds of two extra heart beats which was strange because they couldn't be hunters since the pace was too fast and most of the Hunter I've ran into always seemed to be calm. I also heard the sound of a door being crashed through, which meant that the hunters had just met the others.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?" One of the others asked, seeming surprised that anyone else was there. _Well, at least they're not hunters? _Yeah but the question is; what are they doing there if they aren't Hunters?

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I recognized the voice of the shorter Hunter.

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals." Yeah, right. They certainly did not seem professional at all.

"Professional what?" that's what I would like to know.

"Paranormal investigators", I heard the speaker take something from his jacket. "There you go. Take a look at that, boys."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me" I could hear the disbelief in his tone.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website?" Ah, so the tall one knows of the website too, and these two guys ran it? Well, that just proved my earlier thought of it being streamed live out of mum's basement.

"Yeah" The one I realised must be Ed spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans" The short one seems to be more sarcastic than his partner.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too" I could almost see the nervous looks on the Hunters faces as Ed said this.

"Oh, yeah?" The Sasquatch asked

"Amateurs", I could basically feel the air shift as the Hunters relaxed. "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills"

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here" Harry said.

My hearing was beginning to get muffled so I crept towards the wall beside the window. Of course, I couldn't look in or else it would defeat the purpose of trying to hide.

"Mmhmm" Ed made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah? What have you got so far?" His comment was obviously mocking, but it seemed like the 'paranormal investigators' either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?" Ed suggestion made he have to bite my lip to stop from smiling.

"EMF?" Sasquatch had decided to humour them, which was admirable since I probably would have just punched them and be done with it.

2Electromagnetic field" I heard footsteps head to where I was, and I allowed myself a mental curse before Harry spoke again. "Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG"

"2.8" Ed echoed

"It's hot in here" _No it's not, you've just found _me_ not a spirit. _

"Wow" Mock amazement coloured Sasquatch's tone.

"Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?" Shortie was cut off by Ed.

"Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table"

"By itself" Harry said, in an attempt to make it seem freakier when really it just made it more laughable.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it. And something like that, it, uh—it changes you." Ed and Harry's story sounded exactly like every other story from most of the conspiracy theorists out there.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go—let them get back to work" The Hunters started to make their way towards the door.

"Yeah, you should" Harry agreed

As the conversation came to a close, I realised I now knew for sure that the Hunters weren't here for me, meaning that I could get out of town before they would even know I was here. _Thank God, _I couldn't help thinking as I walked towards my car. At least now there wouldn't be any bloodshed, which was good since I had spotted a few holes in my murderous plan. One of the most noticeable was that some other Hunter was bound to worry if two others suddenly went missing.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of relief that I failed to notice two pairs of approaching footsteps behind me. In fact it was only when I was a few steps from my car, that I heard a voice shout behind me.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Startled, I quickly turned only two have two hand guns shoved in my face.

And for the second time today; _Shit!_

* * *

**Reviews? Please**


	5. Hell House Part Two

To all my readers, I'm so sorry that it has taken me over almost two months to publish this but I've been busy trying to plan where I want Alex's character to go in this story. Another problem was that my computer crashed because of a virus which took a couple of weeks to fix, causing me to lose all inspiration. But now thanks to outside sources (mainly my sister) nagging me to write, I finally have the inspiration I needed. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed because that really makes my day, so THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** but I do own Alex thankfully!**

* * *

Hell House Part 2

Silence stretched between the three of us like the Sahara desert. I literally froze from shock, I mean, c'mon? I'm supposed to have unlimited sense but somehow two _humans_ managed to sneak up on me? My pride was taking a major hit from this, but I couldn't really focus on that seeing as I currently had two handguns pointed in my face by two very angry people. I pretty sure that in any other situation my expression would be comical, what with my wide eyes and almost gaping mouth. As the silence continued, the two men seemed to get angrier and angrier forcing me to recognize that they were the reason I was here in the first place.

"Well?" The taller one asked, obviously waiting for me to explain why I was here.

His hold on the gun didn't slacken, which wasn't unexpected for a hunter. I had no doubt that they wouldn't hesitate to blow my brains out if I so much as twitched in a way they didn't like. I struggled to find a way to get out of this, if only I could distract them and make a run for it. Even better, if I could concentrate for a moment then maybe I co—

"I'm hunter" I recognized my own voice saying. _Wait, WHAT? _Now I know what you're thinking; _what could possibly possess you to say that?_ To be completely honest, well I have no idea. But it did seem to have the desired effect since the taller of the two started to lower his gun with relief etched on his face.

The shorter one kept his gun aimed firmly at my head, obviously he was the more 'shoot first, ask questions later' type. This could serve to make him a lethal hunter, whereas the taller one seemed to be too trusting, which I was probably going to use to my advantage.

The shorter one soon voiced his scepticism, "Really? You don't look like any hunter I've ever seen".

Ok, now that I've got my shovel it's time to start digging myself out, "Well, that's because I'm pretty new to the whole thing".

Technically I wasn't lying, which I had a feeling was a bad thing to do seeing as they both looked like they could smell a lie a mile off. When he started to lower his gun, I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I guess after centuries of living, I'd gotten better at acting.

"I came here because of the Hell House and when I saw you back at the record store, I didn't know if you were like me so I decided to follow you here", I really needed to get the whole 'words spewing out of my mouth' thing fixed.

The hunters turned their heads to look at each other, and they seemed to be communicating through their eyes. It went on for a minute until the Sasquatch shrugged and the shorter one sighed. They both proceeded to look at me, while the shorter one started to speak, "What's your name?"

"It's Alex, you?" I have no idea why I gave them my real name.

"Listen, sweetheart—"

"I'm Sam and that's Dean", Sam (Sasquatch) was quick to interrupt whatever Dean was trying to saying, causing Dean to give him a glare. What, no surnames? "Look, it's seems like we're all here for the same thing so why don't we all work together? C'mon, I'm sure we'll finish this quicker that way".

Well, it would make me seem less suspicious that way and I guess I could learn something from them. Worst case scenario; they learn my secret and I have to resort to the original plan, which if any one asked I could just say it was self-defence.

"Ok"

Why do I feel like I've just done something stupid?

* * *

His eyes studied my figure as we glared at each other across the air. We'd kept this up for twenty minutes all ready, and it didn't seem like we were going to stop anytime soon. Through the whole car ride (they insisted that I ride with them) we had been silently measuring each up, trying to pick out weaknesses that the other didn't want known. Fat lot of good that did, he was like stone, keeping everything on the inside, a trait I shared as well. Our staring contest (glaring contest?) was soon broken when Sam came of the public library that we were parked in front of holding some research in his hands.

"Hey" Sam made his way towards us, either not noticing or not caring about the tension in the air.

"Hey. What do you got?"

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of them—both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody." Well that was helpful.

"Huh."

"What about you?"

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons—it's like she never existed. Dude, come on, man. We did our digging; this one's a bust, all right? For all we know, those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing."

"I agree, Sam" This whole thing basically screamed fake, especially since Sam had told me about the symbols that were spray painted in the house.

"Yeah, all right", Sam reluctantly agreed with us.

"So, I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers, and leave the legend to the locals" With that Dean got in the car.

I stayed outside with Sam when I noticed the smirk on his face. Suddenly fast-paced music blasts from the speakers, and the windshield wipers start to move back and forth. Dean jumped and flailed around trying to turn everything off. Sam gestured for me to get into the car and then sat down in the passenger seat.

"What the-?" Dean asked Sam.

I watched as Sam licked his finger and draws a number one in the air, then points to himself and mouths, "Me?"

This seems to anger Dean but he soon calms down, "That's all you got? That's weak. That's Bush-league."

Sam continues to laugh as Dean puts the car in gear and starts to drive; even I have to laugh at the scene I've just witnessed. It was incredible to see two hunters act in such a way, almost like brothers which I suspected they were seeing as they had the same distinct colour of eyes and facial structure.

* * *

After spending the night a motel room, (which was weird because I didn't sleep) I was 'woken up' by the sound of Sam knocking on my door. It turns out another person died in the Hell House; a straight-A student had hung herself. We decided that we'd missed something and decided to go back at night.

So at around 2 o'clock at night we drove up to Hell House and soon discovered that the place had been given Sheriffs to guard it. The town police were probably worried that more kids would kill themselves there.

"I guess the cops don't want any more kids screwing' around in there" Sam said, obviously on the same wave length as me.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." I was frustrated at how long this taking because I really didn't want to spend more time around the hunters than I had to.

Dean turns around as we hear people whispering, "I don't believe it."

Sam and I look to the left only to see Ed and Harry walking towards the house with all their equipment.

"I got an idea", Dean stands up before I can stop him and starts shouting, "Who ya gonna call?"

One of the Sheriffs turns around and spots the two idiots, "Hey! You!"

While the two Sheriffs run after them, we sneak towards the house. I was silently applauding Dean's quick thinking and laughing at Ed and Harry's faces as soon as they heard the Ghostbusters catchphrase.

When we enter the house, Sam and Dean start to pull out their guns before noticing that I don't have one. The next thing I know I have a gun thrust into my hand by Dean, who was soon distracted by one of the weird symbols that were spray painted onto the walls.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!" Even though I didn't really like Dean, I had to admit he had a point; the symbol was strangely familiar.

"Come on, we don't have much time" Sam hurried us down the stairs to the cell, which was filled which weird jars that I didn't want to touch with a ten-foot pole.

Dean didn't share that emotion, as he immediately picked up an orange jar, "Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this."

"What the hell would I do that for?" Good question.

Dean was silent for a moment before continuing, "I double-dare you".

Sam shakes his head, when we suddenly hear a noise from another area of the room. The noise causes Dean to put down the jar and we all get our weapons ready. We walk over to the cabinet the sound was coming from and Dean motioned for Sam to open the door. Sam opens it and lots of rats scurry onto the floor.

"Ugh, I hate rats", I said, thoroughly grossed out.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?"

"Yes." We turn and see Mordechai standing behind them with an axe. Sam quickly shoots Mordechai a few times, before he dissolves into a cloud of smoke.

Something wasn't right as Sam soon asked, "What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?"

Dean gets his gun ready again, "I don't know. C'mon, come on, come on."

Mordechai reappeared and began smashing all the shelves. He tried to swing at Sam, but Sam quickly holds up his gun to stop the axe from hitting him.

"Go! Get out of here!" We quickly run upstairs and out of the house away from Mordechai.

* * *

"What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job is bugging me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks?" We were sitting in Sam and Dean's motel room trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"He does." Sam answered Dean's question.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you and newbie, but why me?"

"Hey, who the hell are you calling 'newbie', jackass?" I said, angered at the nickname Dean had given me.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah", Dean and I said together.

"What's up with that? And the axe too? I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But his mood keeps changing" Dean said, eager to know where Sam was going with this

"Exactly", Sam starts to log into Hellhoundslair, "I'm telling you, the way the story goes—wait a minute."

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this." Sam starts to read the post to us, "'they say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity'. Where the hell is this going?"

Dean goes back to studying the symbol, and then he suddenly sat up, looking like he'd just had an epiphany. "I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." He smiled at Sam and got off the bed.

* * *

As soon as we walked into the record store, Craig noticed us and started to walk away from us.

"Hey, Craig. Remember us?" Dean's shout causes Craig to reluctantly turn around.

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer any more of your questions, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're just here to buy an album, that's all" I say and Craig turns away.

Dean starts to look through some albums and finally chooses one, "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized, it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult".

Craig walks up to us looking guilty, while Dean continues, "So, tell me, Craig-are you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell out of people?" Dean hands the album to Craig, who flips it over and sees the symbol. "So, why don't you tell us about that house without lying through your ass this time?"

Craig sighed, "All right, my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but...now that girl's dead." Craig started to cry, "It was just a joke, you know, I mean—none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear."

"All right", we start to leave and Dean leans in to us so that Craig won't hear, "If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

* * *

I was lying in Dean's bed waiting for Sam to finish his shower, when Dean walked in. He motioned for me to keep quiet as he made his way to Sam's bed. Intrigued, I sat up and watched as he took what looked like itching powder out of his pocket and started to sprinkle it over Sam's clothes.

"Hey, I'm back" Dean shouted through to Sam, continuing to sprinkle the powder.

"Hey, where were you?" I hear the water turn off in the bathroom as Sam's voice came through the door.

"Oh, I went out" _Yeah, to go buy itching powder._

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's going on."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, what if Mordechai is a tulpa?

"A tulpa?" As Dean asks this, Sam came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean jumps and hides the powder, but I was too busy looking at Sam's chest to notice.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form."

"Yeah, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab something to eat", He smiles and goes into the bathroom. Sam walks over to the bed and grabs his clothes, before looking at me and clearing his throat.

"Huh? Oh right, I'll just wait outside" I swear if I was human I would have blushed but couldn't let him know that, so I quickly made my way out the door.

* * *

We soon found a restaurant that we (I mean Sam and Dean) could eat at. Before we sat down, I noticed Sam shifting uncomfortably and although I had an idea what the problem was, I was forced to ask, "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Was the answer I got as we sat down.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"All right, so, keep going, what about these tulpas?" Dean was straight to the point which, I noticed, he usually was.

"Okay, uh, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard; they bring the thing to life—out of thin air."

"So?" It seemed pretty random.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Sam explains, trying to get us to see where he was going with this.

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asks, looking sceptical.

Sam shifted uncomfortably again, "I don't know, maybe."

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not getting' hooked up every Christmas?" Even I knew the answer to that.

"'Cause you're a bad person." Sam types something into his laptop, "And because of this".

He turned the computer around to face us. On the monitor was a picture of another symbol on the wall of the house. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries—concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are on the Hell Hounds' website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai—I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life."

"It would explain why he keeps changing" I said, seeing the pieces fit together in my mind.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se" Dean said.

"Yeah", Sam started to scratch himself, causing him to get weird looks from Dean and me.

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?"

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."

"Great. All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?" I ask, confused about how we were going to do this.

"Well, it's not going to be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage." The video on the homepage showed what happened last night. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits has quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Huh. I got an idea. Come on", Sam shuts down his laptop.

"Where are we going?" I ask, wondering what Dean's idea could be.

"I gotta find a copy store" Well, that makes sense.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something", Sam starts starching again but stops as soon as Dean and I start laughing, "You did this? You're a frigging jerk."

"Oh Yeah!" Dean shouts as we leave.

* * *

"Come on out here, guys, we hear you in there". Dean shouts, knocking on the door of a trailer. The door opens to reveal Ed and Harry, looking harassed.

"Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker." I laugh as Dean mocks them.

"Guys, we need to talk", Sam says.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're, uh—we're a little bit busy right now", Ed said, looking eager to shut the door.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website", Dean's statement causes Ed to laugh.

"Man, you know, these guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell", Ed said to Harry

"I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright", Well, that's more than I ever wanted to know about Harry.

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai." Sam explains.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person—somebody could get hurt" Dean says.

"Yeah?" Ed didn't really seem to care.

Harry looks at his friend, "Ed, maybe he's got a point."

"No, no." Ed says to Harry

"Nope", Harry agrees.

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth" Yeah, right.

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now—"

I cut in "Dean, Dean, hey. Forget it, all right? These guys—I could probably bitch-slap them both. I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai" Ed and Harry start to look interested, "but they're still not gonna help us. So, let's just go."

"Yeah, you're right," We walk away with Ed and Harry following.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetheart"

"Wait, wait. Yeah, what thing about Mordechai, you guys?" Harry asks for both of them.

"Don't tell them, Alex" Dean said.

"But if they agree to shut their website down, Dean" I pretend to try to reason.

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself."

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to him, okay? We'll do it." We turn to face them as Ed speaks, "We'll do it.2

"It's a secret, Alex" Dean says.

Sam starts to talk, "Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally," Anyone could tell that was a lie.

"All right", Dean took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to them, "It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right, he didn't hang or cut himself" I say.

"He shot himself?" Harry asks.

"Yup, with a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of them." Sam says.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch", Ed and Harry start to smile and Harry runs back to the trailer with Ed behind him.

"I think it's safe to say they bought it" I say, smirking.

* * *

I clenched my fists as the stupid giggling began again. We were in a different restaurant, because apparently humans have to eat three times every day. On the wall next to the booth we were seated in, mounted on a piece of wood, was a painted wooden fisherman holding a fish in his hands. Dean reached up and pulled the string under the piece of wood, and the fisherman began to giggle. Sam pulls the strings before I could and the sound stops.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you", Dean pulls the string again, but Sam stops the laughing again.

"Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way too tense." Sam took a sip of beer and says nothing.

"They post it yet?" I ask and Sam turns the computer to me, making me read it out, "'We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms.' All right. How long do we wait?"

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam holds up his beer and I hold up my water.

"Sweet." Dean taps his bottle against Sam and mine, and takes a drink. Sam and I smirk. When Dean goes to put the bottle down, it wouldn't come off. "You didn't?"

Sam held up a tube of superglue, "Oh, I did."

Dean continues to look shocked as Sam pulls the string and the wooden fisherman begins to laugh.

* * *

"I barely have any skin left on my palm"

We were back in the Hell House and Dean hadn't stopped complaining about the superglue incident. "I'm not touching that line with a ten-foot pole."

Dean's response was to shine his flashlight in my face causing me to grimace, as we move into another room.

"So, you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean asks as we head towards the door down to the cellar.

"I don't know." Sam replies

"Me neither." I jumped and turn around, gun aimed, to see Ed and Harry. They scream as Dean and Sam do the same thing, "Whoa, whoa! Hey!"

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asks them, angry at that fact that they managed to sneak up on them. Ha, now you know how I felt.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" As we were about to reply, I heard a sound that sounded like someone sharpening knives from the other side of the door, "Oh, crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" A moment later, Mordechai bursts through the door. We start to shoot him and he dissolves into a cloud of smoke. I start to look around just in case.

"Oh, he's gone. He's gone", Ed sounded relieved.

"Did you get him?" Harry asks Ed.

"Oh, yeah, they got him" Ed answered, not understanding the question.

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera?" Wow, glad to know they've got their priorities straight.

"Uh, I-", Harry grabbed the camera from him. Suddenly, Mordechai appears and destroys the camera with his axe. Harry fell to the floor, and before I could shoot him, Mordechai disappears again.

"Hey, didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asks as he and Sam come back into the room.

"Of course we did," Ed replies

"Yeah, but then our server crashed," Oh, great.

"Yeah." Ed agrees

"So, it didn't take?" I ask

"Uh…."

"So, these guns don't work?" Dean asked, angrily

"Yeah."

"Great. Sam, any ideas?" Sam looks annoyed.

"We're getting out of here," Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Ed." Harry grabbed Ed and started to leave. When they reached the front door, Mordechai appears. They screamed and ran toward another door. Mordechai headed towards them and I took aim at him, pulled the trigger but all I heard was a click. My gun had jammed. "Mary and Joseph."

"The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you!" Ed chanted as Sam headed towards Mordechai.

"Hey!" Mordechai turned towards him, "Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch."

Mordechai swung at him, but Sam ducked and the axe hit the wall. When Mordechai swung, he pinned Sam against the wall with his axe and began to choke him. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Run!" Ed shouted.

"Yeah, we're out of here." He and Ed ran out of the front door. I run over to Sam and start trying to get Mordechai to let. Mordechai swings an arm back and I feel myself get flung across the room.

"Dean!" I yell, causing Dean to come into the room. He helps me up and then turns his attention to Sam

"Hey!" Mordechai looks at him. Dean holds up an aerosol can over a lighter, and it bursts into flame. Mordechai lets go of Sam, who falls to the floor. "Go, go, go! Come on." He helps Sam up, "Look, if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we improvise."

Dean lights the lighter and throws it on the floor. The room bursts into flames. We run out of the house with Mordechai on our tail, but he stops at the front door. We head for the nearby trees to get away from the fire.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" I ask Dean, outraged at his move that might even free Mordechai.

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works," Dean replied, justifying his action

"But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Sam was on the same wave length as me, again.

"Well, then, we'll just have to come back." We're all silent for a moment as we watch the house be consumed by flames.

"Kind of makes you wonder—of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them?"

* * *

"Gentlemen" Ed greeted us as we waited outside for them, "And Lady"

"Oh, thanks" I say sarcastically, as he remembered I was there.

"Hey, guys," We all started to walk toward Ed and Harry's car.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asks Ed.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades," Ed said proudly.

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Dean asks, causing Sam and I to laugh.

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights—maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG."

"The what?" Dean asks him, confused

"Role-playing game," I answer.

Dean sends me a weird look, "Right."

"It's a little lingo for you. Any who, uh, excuse us; we're off to La-La Land." Ed says pompously.

"Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great," Sam says, being the good sportsman.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to you." Dean agrees.

"What they said" I say.

"Oh, yeah, luck—it's got nothing to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent." Ed gives us the peace sign, "Later."

He and Harry get into their car, which has their trailer attached to it, "See you around." As they drive away Sam and Dean laugh, and we start heading towards their car.

"Wow" Dean says.

"Exactly" I agree.

"I have a confession to make," Sam chuckled at us.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer,"

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." Dean confesses, causing all three of us to laugh.

"Truce?"

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles," He grins and Sam sighs.

It's silent for a moment before I break the silence, "Well, boys, if you can just drop me off at my car then I'll be out of your hair."

The hunters have another eye conversation before Sam nudges Dean, who turns around to face me, "Look, we've been thinking and since you're new and all, we'd like you to come with us. Just so that we could teach all the basics and, you know, make sure you don't get killed."

"Uh, sorry guys but I couldn't possibly—"I try to say.

"We insist," Sam tried to convince me.

"Well, I guess I could" What was I _saying_? I couldn't possibly stay with two hunters, I mean, that's a one way ticket to heedlessness. _Although_, people do say that the best way to hide was in plain sight, so maybe the best way to stay under the radar was to travel with hunters?

"Great, now that that's sorted, can we get in the car?" Dean asks, with the car door already open. As we pile in, I remembered to ask something that has been brothering me for a while now.

"Hey, you never told me; what your surname?" I ask trying to seem innocent about my question.

"Winchester"

_DAMN IT!_

* * *

**Ok, now that Alex is with the Winchesters it's time for the real fun to begin.**

**If I get 5 reviews, another chapter (this long) will be posted by next Sunday.**

**So, Review?**


End file.
